


Jealousy is a Disease, Bitch

by SpooKyra



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Bitter Exes, M/M, Social Media Stalking, dist's dramatics, jealous exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooKyra/pseuds/SpooKyra
Summary: Local man stalks his ex's new relationship via social media
Relationships: Jade Curtiss/Dist the Reaper, Jade Curtiss/Peony Upala Malkuth IX
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Jealousy is a Disease, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tnoodz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnoodz/gifts).



“Goddamn him..”

Click. Click. Click. 

“Damn him!”

Dist slams his laptop shut. He smothers his face in a pillow as he drops face down onto his bed and lets out a shriek. 

Screaming into a pillow won’t be enough to get over this update… 

He grabs his favorite teddy bear placed neatly to the side of the bed. It’s his oldest, most loved stuffed animal, but it’s wearing an old uniform Jade used to wear. 

“I’m sorry Jade,” he says softly to the bear. “But I saw what you did!” He punches it over and over again, laughing in the process. His punches grow weaker and his laughter dies out. He throws the stuffed animal at the wall. He sits there for a moment, breathing in and out. 

Dist scrambles to his computer and opens it up. There’s a new post. His hands are practically shaking as he moves the mouse frantically. Peony posted a new picture to his private account 2 minutes ago. It’s a picture of him and Jade. Jade with his stupid glasses he doesn’t even need, his stupid silky hair, his dumb unnatural eye color. And he’s laughing that annoying, arrogant, hot laugh of his. Damn him. 

He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhales. He doesn’t need Jade. He shakes his head. He opens his eyes, staring into Jade’s. “I don’t need you,” he whispers. 

He scrolls down to the comments. 

LittleDevil: Wow! How’d you remove that stick up his ass?  
RappigDaddy: Replaced it with something else ;)  
LittleDevil: lol eww

Dist feels the need to scream again.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this for so long and i still don't know what it is lol


End file.
